The mission of the program project Is to establish the role of the brainstem and interconnected brain regions In the causation and pathogenesis of the sudden Infant death syndrome (SIDS), the leading cause of postneonatal infant mortality in the United States today. The Administrative Core A within the program project serves as the administrative framework for the effective and coordinated execution of the program as a whole In order to fulfill this mission. Core A provides the administrative Infrastructure that allows for the scientific interactions of the investigators and trainees to progress In an unencumbered and focused manner towards meeting the program's specific alms with excellence and In a timely manner. It also ensures financial and grant management, as well as coordination of the program's Advisory Boards, both external and Internal. It Is based In the Department of Pathology, Children's Hospital Boston, and is overseen by Dr. Hannah C. Kinney, Director of the program project. Staff members of Core A are Ms. Mary Gavin, Core manager who serves as the liaison to the subcontracting institutions for billing management and other issues; she also coordinates Issues related to personnel, and grant management policies and regulations. In addition, the staff Includes Ms. Ann Tano who serves as Administrative Assistant to Dr. Kinney and Ms. Gavin, and who Is Involved In support of all administrative tasks. The Internal Advisory Board Is coordinated by Core A and consists of the senior investigators of the program. Core A also serves as the liaison to the External Advisory Board which consists of 5 external scienfists with expertise in neuropathology, neuroscience, cardiorespiratory and sleep physiology, and genetics. This external board brings together the different members' expertise to consult on the scientific objectives and research alms of the program. Administrative Core A Is essential to the progress of the program project, with a proven track record In critical support to the program project since its inception In 1998.